A Difficult Problem
by LetGo666
Summary: Junjou Terrorist: Extreme Lemon. Nothing but Lemon. Shinobu has a problem...Sums it up. M for Sex


Shinobu loudly moaned into Miyagi's mouth. Breaking the kiss, the older man asked," Are you sure you're not straight?"

"Of course! Why the hell do you ask," Shinobu yelled, the blush on his face deepening and stretching.

"Because of this," Miyagi stated matter-of-factly as he lifted the boy's drooping member.

Shinobu couldn't believe his eyes. He really wasn't hard. He felt as aroused as he usually was, so why wasn't he erect? "W-well, continue! Maybe it'll ... "

"Fine," Miyagi sighed in slight irritation. Continuing his administrations, he sucked and occasionally bit the nipples on the student's chest. He loved listening to the deep, throaty sounds that vibrated throughout the young man's body whenever he applied pressure to the area.

"Oy, Miyagi~" Shinobu moaned as he gripped the jet black hair. Inside he felt like he was melting, yet there was no indication of such emotions that were reflected from his physical being.

Cool fingers grasped his cock, trailing light patterns up and down the shaft. "Ahn~ ...Nngh~ Ah, Miyagi~" _Shit. I'm probably turning him off, ... right now._

The man grunted. _How the hell can he act so aroused and erotic when he's not even remotely erect?!_ It was really starting to piss off Miyagi.

Lightly licking Shinobu's slit, he started to suck his head. The young body underneath of him shivered harshly.

"Please, Miyagi~" After hearing the beg from his lover, his already-hard crotch wept with desperation. The throbbing sensation of his compacted erection was unbearable. He took the entire member into his mouth, sucking each inch with as much force as he could manage.

"P-please, Miyagi! I-I...I'm gonna cum!" An impossible amount of pleasure was coursing through Shinobu's veins, just begging to be released.

Another surge of anger fired inside of Miyagi. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU CAN'T COME IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN HARD, YOU LITTLE BRAT," the professor yelled after shoving the others dick out of his mouth.

"Ah, he's right. Then why the hell do I feel like I'm about to burst?"

Without warning, a finger slid itself inside of the boy's ass. "Shit," Shinobu shouted. He needed to be freed right noe. The bliss pumping inside of him was becoming way too much.

"Does it hurt," Miyagi asked in his monotones voice even though he was very concerned.

"N-no...th-that's not it a-at all," Shinobu hesitated to say. Even talking seemed to add to the pain.

"Then what's wrong?" Miyagi slipped another finger into the opening, stretching the space.

"Nngh! Ahh~ ... Oy, Miyagi." Shinobu adverted his gaze from his lover above him. "I...I need to cum sooo badly," the boy softly whimpered.

Miyagi's eyes widened in disbelief. Recalling Shinobu's words from earlier, he rephrased them into the young man's ears. "Well, maybe if we keep going, yu'll be able to cum."

"Ah~ God, I hope so." He felt as if he were becoming desperate.

Slowly inserting his dick into the tight ring of muscles, Miyagi could honestly tell how much the kid was suffering. It was so tense inside of him, the man was amazed that he could actually enter into the area. "Oy, Shinobu~ Please, try to relax."

"I-I c-can't..." The quivering boy underneath of him shook and flinched with each passing moment.

"Sorry then, but I have to go on. I want you too much," Miyagi whispered into Shinobu's ears as he pulled almost all the way out and forced ins way inside again.

"AHH~!" Miyagi had hit his prostate dead on; the old man had become so skilled when it came to pleasuring the young boy. Shinobu roughly grabbed the covers around him, hoping for some kind of freedom. Unfortunately, the action didn't have much of an effect.

As Miyagi neared his climax, he barely felt a slight nudge close to his lower abdomen.

"Nngh~ AAH! Mi-Miyagi! P-please, stop~," Shinobu moaned. He honestly felt he couldn't take much more.

"No, Shinobu," Miyagi sternly replied. He ran a finger down the boy's shaft. "Look."

Shinobu stool a glance downward. Blood was starting to flow into his member. Another pang shot through his body as Miyagi proceeded to pound into his sweet-spot. "AHH~!"

Smirking, Miyagi started thrusting as forceful as possible into the sensitive area. Gasping and moaning filled his ears. He was using all of his strength to keep from cumming before Shinobu caught up to him.

Shinobu clenched Miyagi's firm shoulders, trying to survive the next few minutes.

The evenly pulsing cock drumming against him threw Miyagi further into bliss. "Shinobu~ Please, cum soon~ I can't hold it in much longer~," the old man groaned frustration.

Shinobu completely lost all control of his body. The intense pleasure overpowered him into submission as his semen splattered onto their chests. "MI-YA-GI!"

The shaking man released his seed into his young lover, enjoying every piece of relief that washed over his body. Through his panting, Miyagi was able to say, "Oy, Shinobu...the trouble...you cause me...it could kill...anyone."

"Hey! You watch...your mouth,...old man," a grumpy Shinobu retorted.

"I love you...anyway," Miyagi chuckled, planting a kiss onto the boy's forehead.

Grumbling, Shinobu cuddled further into the man's arms. A smile appeared across Miyagi's face as he held the boy in his warming embrace.

The two slept peacefully throughout the night and into the following morning.


End file.
